Problema de autoestima
by Panquequito
Summary: (AU) Hakuryuu es constantemente acosado por el nuevo alumno de la clase, pero aun así le cuesta creer que alguien como Judal, pueda fijarse en él. (Judal x Hakuryuu)


**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen.**

Problema de autoestima.

Hakuryuu nunca se consideró un chico atractivo, de hecho ni siquiera le gustaba llamar la atención, por él que su presencia pasara lo más desapercibida posible. De todos modos, el hecho de tener pareja o vivir algún tipo de romance era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, simplemente no sentía ningún tipo de curiosidad al respecto. Quizás su falta de interés se debía a que su cabeza estaba llena de presiones por culpa de los estudios o por el hecho de que, a pesar de ser muy joven, tenía que cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el "hombre de la casa" luego de perder a sus hermanos y su padre; sin embargo, muchas otras veces, pensaba que tal vez, todo se debía a la constante presencia de ese excéntrico chico que no hacía más que acosarle.

Todo comenzó hace unos cuantos meses, Ren Hakuryuu comenzaba un nuevo año de estudio, el último de preparatoria para ser exactos. Pensó que ese año sería sólo uno más en su vida, nunca se sintió emocionado por volver a clases y mucho menos por tener que compartir con sus compañeros, así que, a diferencia del resto del curso, no sintió un ápice de entusiasmo cuando un extraño joven de cabellos largos negros y mirada misteriosa se presentó frente a ellos como el nuevo integrante de la clase. Sin embargo, si se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando ese chico, que tenía todas las características para ser parte del grupo de los populares, decidiera acercarse a él y hablarle.

-Hola – saludó el muchacho y sus ojos de extraño color escarlata se abrieron exageradamente.

-Hola – replicó Hakuryuu en tono neutral, sin mirar al otro.

-Soy Judal, acabo de llegar a esta ciudad, es bastante aburrida, igual que todo lo que tiene que ver con ella, de todos modos esta escuela no me parece tan mal, hay cosas interesantes – dijo llevándose ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y sentándose sobre el pupitre del Hakuryuu.

-No veo que hay de interesante en esta escuela.

-Tú – comentó Judal con naturalidad y sonrió.

-No me jodas – Hakuryuu permaneció inmutable, aunque su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

-Yo sólo digo la verdad – el joven se encogió de hombros y bajó de la mesa para ir a tomar asiento donde le correspondía ya que el profesor acababa de entrar a la sala.

-Idiota – Hakuryuu por su parte trató de controlar su sonrojo y hacer como si nada de lo que acababa de suceder hubiese pasado.

No obstante, las constantes insinuaciones por parte de Judal hacia Hakuryuu no cesaron, a pesar de que, este último, jamás prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras, simplemente no podía creérselas, no entendía qué había hecho mal para que ese chico decidiera molestarlo tanto, burlarse de esa forma de él, como si le divirtiera de sobremanera jugar con su ya bastante vejada autoestima; mas Hakuryuu, hacía como si los constantes acosos no le afectaran y permanecía estoico y serio cada vez que Judal se le acercaba para decirle algún cumplido malintencionado.

Aun así, se sintió extrañado cuando el joven dejó de buscarlo, sucedió tan repentinamente que era imposible pasarlo por alto. Hakuryuu se preguntó si el hecho de haberlo ignorado por tanto tiempo, había dado resultados al fin y una parte suya comenzó a sentir un tanto inquieta por su ausencia. Tampoco se esperó el hecho de ver a Judal rondando a uno de los chicos populares de la clase: Alibaba Saluja, para su sentido común, que ellos compartieran el tiempo tenía sentido, ambos eran guapos, interesantes y llamativos, pero en el fondo de su corazón, ser dejado de lado por alguien como él, que obviamente lo superaba con creces, le resultaba frustrante. Aunque le costara aceptar la realidad, el hecho de que Judal lo hubiese reemplazado, le dolía.

Pasó alrededor de una semana, para que Judal volviera a acercarse a Hakuryuu, lo hizo en el segundo receso, luego de terminar un examen particularmente difícil. El muchacho se aproximó al pupitre del otro, quien guardaba sus cosas en el bolso, y se sentó sobre éste como de costumbre.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Hakuryuu molesto, aunque no había una verdadera razón para estarlo.

-Quería verte – respondió con naturalidad.

-Deja de molestarme ¿quieres?, estoy harto de todo esto – como nunca antes, Hakuryuu respondió a Judal y no lo ignoró como de costumbre – odio que te rías de mí.

-Yo no me estoy riendo de ti, jamás lo he hecho – Judal se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza – si digo que me gustas es porque es la verdad.

-¡Para con eso! – vociferó alterado y golpeó la mesa con sus puños, haciendo que Judal se tambaleara sobre ella – ¿qué pasó?, ¿te peleaste con Alibaba que decidiste volver a joderme la vida?

-¿Alibaba? – esta vez fue el turno de Judal para sorprenderse – ¿qué tiene que ver ese idiota en todo esto?

-Dímelo tú, ahora que te la pasas con él…

-Espera, espera, ¿estás celoso? – el chico sonrió con amplitud y sus ojos brillaron intensamente.

-Alucinas – Hakuryuu intentó hacerse el desentendido, aunque su rostro se estaba tornando de un rojo brillante – ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a la próxima clase.

Hakuryuu intentó escapar de Judal, pero antes de reaccionar, su muñeca fue atrapada con fuerza y luego todo su cuerpo estuvo atrapado contra la pared al mismo tiempo que sus labios eran asaltados por otros suaves pero decididos.

-Alibaba es un tonto con una cara sosa, tú eres mil veces mejor que él – dijo Judal cuando se hubo separado de un atónito e inmóvil Hakuryuu – sólo me acerqué a él para que me ayudara con el examen, te hubiese pedido ayuda a ti, que eres más inteligente, pero dudo que me hubieses escuchado.

-Yo… tienes razón, no te habría ayudado – reconoció aún impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Sin embargo, ahora que sé que me correspondes, no dudaré en estudiar contigo – comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-No abuses de tu suerte – poco a poco Hakuryuu fue recuperando el sentido y resolvió que ya no valía la pena hacerse el desentendido, cuando el beso que acababa de recibir le había derretido por completo – ahora por favor, aléjate.

-Lo haré si prometes dejar de escapar de mí.

-No sé de qué hablas – Hakuryuu curvó los labios tenuemente y miró al otro a los ojos.

En ese instante el joven dejó de mentirse a sí mismo y aceptó que, si antes no había sentido atracción alguna por alguien, se debía a que en su vida le hacía falta algo, o más bien alguien, de cabellos largos negros y mirada misteriosa.

FIN.


End file.
